Conventional airbrushes comprise a body that may be in the general shape of a pistol or a pen, on top of which a cup is sometimes provided, into which the composition for spraying is poured. Such airbrushes are known as “gravity” airbrushes.
The cup may be fitted with a stopper or with a hinged lid that the user puts back into place after filling the cup with the composition for spraying.
The presence of a single cup fastened on the body of the airbrush, and into which the composition is poured, results in numerous manipulations while filling and cleaning the airbrush, that are often accompanied by composition being wasted. Such manipulations are also troublesome when using a composition that requires avoiding contact with the environment, such as a composition that is sensitive to air or that is an irritant.
“Suction feed” airbrushes also exist in which the composition is contained in a container that, after being filled, is coupled, with its neck directed upwards, to the body of the airbrush, the airbrush including a dip tube that extends to the bottom of the container. As with the gravity versions, the suction versions result in tricky manipulations in order to clean the container between two uses. In addition, the ergonomics of such airbrushes is not as good as the ergonomics of cup airbrushes, since the presence of the dip tube is likely to hinder the user in some situations, e.g. when the airbrush is to be manipulated around the face or the head of a person, for example. Furthermore, suction feed airbrushes have an extraction rate that is insufficient.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,638,550, 1,703,219, 6,345,773, 2,057,434, and 3,191,869 relate to suction feed airbrushes. European patent application EP 0 492 333 relates to a closure system for closing a sprayable-liquid container that is provided with a dip tube for sucking up the liquid. US application No. 2009/0090297 gives examples of suction and gravity airbrushes.
Application EP 1 598 117 relates to an adapter for a spray gun including an expandable reservoir, and application EP 0 678 334 discloses a spray gun that operates by sucking up paint contained in a discardable flexible pouch. Such devices are adapted to very particular containers.
Application EP 1 470 867 A2 describes an airbrush in which the composition for spraying is contained in a container that is suitable for being fastened in removable manner on the body of the airbrush. The container is provided with a valve that closes when the container is not in place, and that opens after the container has been fastened on the airbrush. Although the use of a valve presents advantages by reducing the exposure of the composition to the environment, it results in the container being constructed in a specific manner that increases its cost. In addition, while drying or because of a particulate filler, some compositions are likely to prevent the valve from operating properly, e.g. by causing said valve to jam in its closed or open position.
US application No. 2007/0090206 A1 discloses an airbrush including a housing for receiving a container that is fastened in removable manner on the airbrush. The container includes a valve, thereby posing the same problem as mentioned above. In the airbrush disclosed in that publication, air is taken in on the same side as the side via which the composition is entrained into the airbrush, via a capillary passage that is formed along an endpiece that is configured to act on the valve and that comes to be engaged in the opening of the container.
Patent DE 10 2007 048 440 relates to a lid for connecting a spray gun to the composition outlet of a paint container. A labyrinth-forming gasket guides the outside air to the bottom of the container.
US application No. 2007/0018016 describes an assembly for spraying a liquid, the assembly including a removable container including an air-intake channel having an air-entry end that is situated below the air-inlet in the container.
There exists a need to improve airbrushes still further, while benefiting from good ergonomics and reliability in operation.